rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description Path of Defiance is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Mazda 787B. After version Le Mans 2017 Update (v5.3.0) was updated. Path of Defiance starts June 11th 2017The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM June 16th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM June 24th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the Mazda 787B....##expand if required## Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 01 (Mazda 717C (1983)): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Head To Head at Circuit des 24 Heures lap - Win this event - Recommended PR68.8 Goal 1.2: Finish one of the events - Recommended PR68.8 :Goal 1.2.1: Autocross at Circuit des 24 Heures :Goal 1.2.2: Autocross at Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) ME7 wrote: You can lose 1.2, just have to finish. I lost while timing bot management to close and past. Then I reread the description and there's nothing about winning. Nice car, handles well with no assists. Goal 1.3: Head To Head at Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening) lap - Reach a top speed of 200 mph (322 kph) and win - Recommended PR68.8 ME7 wrote: 1.3 They're fairly well known, but here's the main cuts in case you don't know. I got a huge lead with upgrades 111111, enough time for some fun at the end. Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 5. :Reports RR3 Michael P Report Stage 1 Device: NOX PC Emulator for Android (my 2nd device) Pre-challenge: R$31,997,968 — 1,709 — 177/187 Cars — Level 251 Car: Mazda 787B PR68.8 0/27, bought level 1 upgrades Controls: Buttons, Steering high, Brakes low and TC off, Steering Sensitivity 1. Online *1.1 H2H @ Le Mans vs Zoé - win :1) 1st 4:24.032 v 4:24.233 Zoé, , info and / or tips for running the goal, used 12 bar of damage *1.2 AutoX - finish any one. (No need to win) :1) 1st 0:41.787 v 0:47.185 Zoé, braked but crept over the line, used 3 bar of damage, 9 green remaining. *1.3 1 lap H2H @ Le Mans, vs Zoé, reach a top speed of 200 mph (322 kph) and win :1) 1st 4:46.087 v 4:46.278 Zoé, standard H2H with a Speed Record added, even with 0 upgrades the counter reached 200 mph in two places (the 2nd one with BA high), used all bar of damage, 0 remaining. Reward R$30,000 and 5 Post-challenge: R$31,439,743 — 1,722 — 177/187 Cars — Level 251 Prange?? report: Ok,just finished Stage 1. Very straighforward. Easily completed with the base car. Very easy to go too fast on the Autocross. I slowed down at the finish and wound up 2nd. You don't have to win,just finish. You get that winning mindset,ya know? I also forgot to service,will have to do that tomorrow. Or maybe not. I think I'll start tomorrow unserviced and slow the bots down. I did start all the R$ upgrades right away-(12 hour completion time). Car handles great,sort of like my trashed 919 that I use for farming. It should be superb when upgraded. I love the sound,too. Using Tilt A,BA Low,T/C off. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Prange??, ME7... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 02 (Mazda 727C (1984)): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Autocross at Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit — Win this event - Recommended PR74.0 Goal 2.2: Win one of these events OR complete them all - Recommended PR74.0 :2.2.1: Speed Record at Suzuka Circuit – West Circuit :2.2.2: Speed Record at Suzuka Circuit – East Circuit ME7 wrote: 2.2 win 1 of them or lose both and just finish. I took the slow finish approach. Goal 2.3: Cup at Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit laps - Come at least 3rd without colliding or going off-track for more than 3 seconds (Rolling Start) - Recommended PR74.0 :Reports RR3 Michael P Report Stage 2 Device: NOX PC Emulator for Android (my 2nd device) Pre-challenge: R$31,439,743 — 1,722 — 177/187 Cars — Level 251 Car: Mazda 787B PR68.8 0/27, level 1 upgrades still in R&D Controls: Buttons, Steering high, Brakes low and TC off, Steering Sensitivity 1. Online *'2.1' AutoX @ Suzuka GP vs Zoé :1) 1st 0:42.536 v 0:43.123, , managed with trashed car and 0 upgrades :/, used 0 bar of damage, already trashed. *'2.2' SR @ Suzuka choose east or west. :1) 1st 168.79 v 168.46 mph, I chose West, and even with a trashed car I managed the top speed, I did a u-turn and went to the middle of spoon corner, u-turn, turned BA off, and just managed to reach 168 mph before turn one, used 0 bar of damage, already trashed. *'2.3' 2 lap Cup @ Suzuka GP, finish 3rd without damage of off track for 3 sec. :1) 4th 3:56.927 v 1st 3:31.791 Tanaka (driving TOYOTA TS040 Hybrid (2014)), Starting second behind Zoe, who is also driving a Mazda 787B. I tried to hold up the two LMP1 cars the TOYOTA TS040 Hybrid (2014) and NISSAN GT-R LM Nismo (2015), but skidded too wide at the hairpin, and they both passed. I was unable to catch them with my trashed car, will service and try again. :2) 3rd 3:56.793 v 3:30.367, easily passed Zoé, this time, and let the LMP1 cars pass, I then held up Zoé. Used 13 bar of damage, serviced, ready for tomorrow. Reward R$30,000 and 5 Post-challenge: R$31,499,089 — 1,727 — 177/187 Cars — Level 251 Tuwwel wrote: Stage 1 and two on my channel. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Tuwwel, ME7, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 03: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports RR3 Michael P Report Stage 3 Device: NOX PC Emulator for Android (my 2nd device) Pre-challenge: R$31,499,142 — 1,727 — 177/187 Cars — Level 251 Car: Mazda 787B PR74.1 7/27, 3.4 PR under the recommended, bought level 2 R$ and GC upgrades and level 3 R$ upgrades. Car: Mazda 787B PR78.0 12/27, 2222112, cost 325 GC. Car is now 0.5 over recommended. Controls: Buttons, Steering high, Brakes low and TC off, Steering Sensitivity 1. Online *3.1 4 lap cup @ Leipzig - long, Overtake the Porsche 962C (Rolling Start) :1)1st 3:16.427 v Magnus racing the Porsche 962C, I managed to pass Magnus on lap 3, instant green flag, I was taking it easy, no cuts to keep the damage low, used 9 bar of damage *3.2 3 lap cup @ Leipzig - short - average 85 mph (136 kph), min 6th, no off-track for 2 sec (RS) :1) 5th 2:57.415 v 1st 2:38.052 Bjorn, waited by the line for 85 mph average to show, then crossed for 5th, used 7 bar of damage, 8 green remaining. *3.3 3 lap cup @ Leipzig - Dynamic , overtake 9x and finish 4th+ w/o colliding. :1) 4th 4:20.340 DNF - red flag for contact, while in 4th with 9 overtakes! Continued to the end of the race, but slowed the bots. Used all bars, 0 remaining. :2) 4th 3:46.857 v 1st 3:04.173 Magnus in Porsche 962C, , starting 10th, even with a trashed car I was able to catch 4th and then let the bot pass and re-pass until 9 overtakes registered, used 0 bar of damage, serviced Reward R$20,000 and/or 10 Post-challenge: R$30,303,965 — 1,412 — 177/187 Cars — Level 251 Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 04: :'Tips''' RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 6.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.6: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 07: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 7.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.6: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 08 Tips about Path of Defiance Stage 08: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 8.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.6: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has 8 days to complete the 8 stages, the event is 8 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 8 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 8. In total there will be 8 x 24 hours = 192 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Saturday @ 10:00 PM the event will end 8 days x 24 hours later, next Sunday @ 10:00 AM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Path of Defiance event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, Sunday June 11th, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Saturday June 17th (unless last entry is Friday June 16th), as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 8 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Unfortunately there maybe a short time to start this event! It maybe only open for 1 week, as the next event is expected Sunday June 25th. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Path of Defiance Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 week. Maybe June 18th or 18th. The next event is expected to start Sunday June 25th. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went though a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The Mazda 787B is available to win if the challenge is completed in 8 days, after ##-### the Mazda 787B can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The Mazda 787B is available in two series: * Group C: Championship career series in the Legend category * Group C: Rotary Rampage bonus series in the Legend category. This vehicle was added in the Le Mans 2017 Update (v5.3.0) released in May 2017 and is unlocked as soon as Group C: Championship is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 800 or 640 with showcase discount. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: This is the only car for Group C: Rotary Rampage, PR88.0 is required for 100% completion. How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * Mazda 787B For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section Mazda#Mazda 787B - Direct link to the Mazda 787B project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Path of Defiance Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Path of Defiance Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes